KITTYCLAN!
by gwyniegwyniegwynie
Summary: A hundred years after Brambleclaw became Bramblestar, Shadowclan got destroyed by tree cutters, Skyclan fell apart, and some cats from Thunderclan and Riverclan decided to make Seaclan. Some nearby kittypets decided to start their own clan when their descendant's clan dejected them. This is the story of that clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**  
 **  
**

 **Kittyclan**

 ****

Leader: Royalstar- golden tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Fairyclaw- lilac silver she cat with purple like eyes  
Medicine Cat: Lilytail- light brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

 ****

Glimmerfur- silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Swiftrunner- light brown tabby tom  
 _Apprentice: Snailpaw_

Thunderstruck- black tom with fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes  
Heartfire- black sleek she cat with light green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Pickypaw_

Palestripe- pale gray tom with green eyes  
Fincloud- light gray tom with sea green eyes  
Gemeye- white she cat with teal eyes  
Stormwish- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Lovepaw_

Rabbitchase- very light brown tabby towith bright blue eyes  
Cloudpool- white and gray she cat with light blue eyes  
Windfur- tortoiseshell she cat  
Smallfur- tiny light brown tabby with amber eyes  
Mitsletoe- dark brown tabby she cat with leafy green eyes  
Flowerwing- tortoiseshell she cat with one green and one blue eye

 **Queens**

 ****

Skyflower- blue silver she cat with royal blue eyes  
 _Fruitkit_

 _Waterkit_

 __

Dreampelt- gray she cat

 **Apprentices**

 ****

Snailpaw- brown tom with stubby legs and a fluffy tail  
Lovepaw- red she cat with blue eyes  
Pickpaw- cream tom with light green eyes

 **Elders**

 ****

Mudface- cream tom with brown face

 **Kittypets**

Crescent ( _main cat) - super pale ginger she cat with light blue eyes_

 _Walnut- shaggy light brown tom with ugly face problem with one blind eye and one swollen shut_

 _Ara_ \- black sleek she cat with white speckles and light gray flanks and blue eyes 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

* * *

Royal and Fairy padded to _Monument Place_ and stopped at a cozy white nest. They saw a light brown tabby she cat standing at the window. "This is the house where Lily lives," meowed Fairy, her purple eyes glinting in the dark. Royal dipped his head  
and padded to the window. "Lily!" yowled the golden tom. The light brown she cat turned her head and leaped through the the window to stand in front of the golden tom. "The clan didn't let Fairy and I join," meowed Royal. Lily nodded. A moment later,  
Fairy padded over and said, " So we decided to start our own clan." Lily nodded again. "We decided that Royal shall be leader, I will be deputy, and you will be the medicine cat," continued Fairy. "From now on we will have warrior names. I will be  
Royalstar, since I am leader. Fairy, from now on you will no longer be Fairy. You will take on the name Fairyclaw. Lily, from now on you will be Lilytail."

Lilytail and Fairyclaw both nodded in agreement. "Tonight me and Royalstar will travel to the moonstone. Fairyclaw, you will guard our temporary camp," meowed Lilytail. Fairyclaw nodded and padded back to where they made their little camp. "It is just  
you and me now," said Lilytail while gazing at the stars, " A clan cat once told me that each star stands for a brave cat that died. He said that they are watching over us. Do you think that is true?" "Yes, Lilytail, I think that is true," meowed  
Royalstar.

"I guess we should go now," said Lilytail. Royalstar dipped his head and ran to Lilytail. They were silent as they padded past hills and lakes and thunderpaths.

 _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Crescent dropped into a crouch and snuck up on Walnut. _Just a little closer..._ Crescent pounced on a Walnut like she would with any cat. Walnut screeched and wrapped his shaggy paws around Crescent as the rolled on their house folk's red  
carpet. Crescent playfully leaped off of Walnut and slapped him with her pale ginger tail. Ara rushed over and scolded Crescent for " harming" her brother. "I was only _play_ fighting!" yelled Crescent. Ara was her sister. She acted like she was boss,  
and she kind of is. "If you hurt walnut again then I will..." growled Ara as she unsheathed her claws. Crescent unsheathed hers in reply. Walnut got up blindly and said, "Ara, Crescent is right. We were only play fighting." Crescent flashed Walnut  
a grateful glance even though he can't see. Ara grunted and headed into the kitchen where she was welcomed with house folk voices. Ara suddenly felt tired and leaped onto the sofa. She later felt Ara's sleek pelt cuddle beside hers. _She is quick at forgiving people._ Crescent  
dreamt of hunting in the wild. She woke up early and decided to try hunting herself.

It was hot outside even though it was only dawn. Crescent padded through the undergrowth in search of prey. Then, she saw what she was looking for. She saw a plump mouse nibbling on a nut. _This should be easy._ Crescent crouched and snuck up  
on the mouse like she did with Walnut. Then, pounce!

The mouse saw her coming and scurried into the bushes. She wished that she could hunt like Ara. Ara always brought back a mouthful of prey. They would be as full as a tick. Crescent was determined to be like Ara. She wanted to feel proud and strong. Ara  
sure did. She always held her chin high and walked like a leader. Then, Crescent heard a rustling in the leaves. _Could it be a mouse?_ There were three cat, two she cats and a tom. Crescent decided to spy. She bounded into the nearest bush  
and waited. "Did you receive your nine lives?" asked a lilac silver she cat. _Nine lives! That is a kit's tale!_ The golden tom nodded with pride and determination shining in his dark blue eyes. "We can hunt a little bit here," said  
the golden tom as he dropped into a crouch as if it was second nature. The lilac silver she cat muttered, "I smell a cat nearby."

Crescent was scared that they would find her. They seemed powerful and the golden one had nine lives! They could easily kill her with one swat of their paw! Crescent made a run for it. _Thank goodness they didn't notice me!_ Crescent darted back to  
her nest and cuddled in a corner. "Crescent, are you home already?" asked Walnut from the couch. Crescent meowed, " Yes. I am. I also saw some wild cats on the way. One of them had nine lives!" Walnut sighed and said quietly, "We all know that is  
a kit's tale, Crescent. How is it possible?" "In a way, it has to be possible," meowed Crescent defiantly. Walnut nodded and went back to sleeping. _Is Walnut right? Were they lying or showing off?_

 __

The next morning, Crescent went back outside. She wanted to see the cats again, or maybe talk to them. She padded back into the wilderness and tasted the air for any scents of prey. Today, the air was mingled with scents of mice, voles, and even rabbits.  
Crescent has tasted rabbit before. Ara was the one who caught it. Crescent decided to walk around and catch anything that comes in her way. She soon came across a nest of mice. She immediately dropped into a crouch like the three cats did and stalked  
the nest. She pounced on a mouse that poked his head out at the wrong time. She cracked it's spine and went back to her nest. Walnut walked blindly over and took a sniff at the mouse. Walnut let out a satisfying meow and ate half of the prey. Then,  
Crescent heard the cat flap open and Ara padded in with a rabbit hanging in her jaws. "Wow! You are a natural!" said Crescent as she touched noses with her sleek sister. Walnut nodded in agreement. Ara looked proud, like she always is. The three siblings  
gobbled up the rabbit. It was silent until Ara broke it and said, "I came across a group of four cat. One was a small tom, another was a golden tom, then a silver spotted she cat, and a black she cat." _There are more?_ Crescent replied, "I saw  
the golden tom with two other she cats yesterday." Ara flicked her tail to show that she had heard her. Ara meowed, clearly trying to change the subject, "I think I will go to sleep now. It is pretty late."

Crescent and Ara were hunting together for the first time in moons. Crescent hadn't caught anything yet, while Ara managed to catch a vole and two plump mice. Crescent had to admit, Ara was a great hunter. She stalks perfectly on balance and her pounce  
was aimed exactly at the target. Crescent remembered that it was a wild cat that taught her this. His name was Woodheart. Crescent simply watched Ara do it and try to copy her. Walnut has never been outside because of his blindness. As annoying as  
Walnut is, Crescent felt lonely without him. No matter what, he will always be loyal and determined. Crescent trusted him as much as she would Ara. Even if he is blind, he will always be the same loving brother. Crescent cleared away her thoughts. _Mouse!_ She  
spotted a mouse scampering into a bush. Crescent stalked it and pounce! Crescent felt joy surge through her as the limp body dangled in her mouth. _But I will never be as good as Ara..._ Crescent went to find Ara. Apparently, Ara has already  
gone home. Crescent followed the scent trail home.

Ara was grooming Walnut with her pile of prey next to her. Crescent added hers. Walnut was already chewing on a sparrow and Ara had a half eaten vole. They then heard the roar of their house folk's monster pulling in. Ara quickly picked up the prey and  
hid it behind a their house folk found out they wouldn't give them food! _We will never understand house folk, will we?_

Their house folk came through the door and went to the second floor. Ara sat on a table and looked outside at the tiny drops of rain that are beginning to fall. Ara meowed quietly, "I sometimes wish we were wild, like the cats we see." _What? We can't just abandon our house folk!_ Crescent  
shook her head. Ara sighed and curled up on the couch. Crescent could hear her talking in her sleep, "The wild is where I belong." 


	4. Chapter 4

It was dawn and Ara was already out the door. Ara has been acting different. Crescent was going about her daily schedule and so was Walnut. Crescent was out hunting and caught a plump mouse. As she was stalking a vole, she scented Ara. Crescent  
quickly pounced at the vole and missed it by a whisker. Crescent sighed and went looking for Ara. She has gotta be somewhere nearby. She could scent her soft scent mixed in with the smell of their house folk. Crescent tasted the air as she had seen Ara  
do thousands of time. _Somewhere over there..._ Crescent spotted Ara's dappled black head pop out behind a bush. _Maybe she was just hunting!_ Crescent's heart sank as she saw a golden tom next to her. Before Ara had spotted her, Crescent leaped  
into a thorn bush, ignoring the pain of thorns in her pelt.

The golden tom padded side by side with Ara. _Maybe he is holding Ara hostage!_ Crescent slithered behind the golden tom and pounced. The golden tom struggled and then went limp. Crescent ignored Ara's confused glare and asked, " Do you surrender?"  
The golden tom suddenly shot up and pinned Crescent to the ground. The golden tom shook his head and said, "No, why would I lose to a you?" Ara bounded over and knocked the tom off of Crescent. "She is my sister! Do not hurt her!" yowled Ara.

The golden tom nodded and meowed, "I am Royalstar, leader of Kittyclan." Crescent nodded. Ara sat beside him with a worried face. Ara finally sighed and said, "I plan on joining his clan. He already gave me a tour of their camp, and it seems safe." Crescent  
lashed her pale ginger tail in frustration. Ara turned her head and oils not look at Crescent. Ara finally signaled for Crescent to go home. _What if she is actually joining the clan?_

 __

The next morning, Crescent realized that Ara never came home. Crescent pushed away her worries and ate her food. Crescent leaped out the window and saw Ara padding back with empty jaws. Crescent ran towards her. Ara ignored him and went back into  
their nest. Crescent's thoughts clouded her head again. _What is wrong that she can't tell me?_

 __

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes and the short chapter. It just seems reasonable to stop here. Keep reading! :3 ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Crescent watched Ara leave their nest. Ara just announced that she will join Royalstar's clan. Crescent feels an urge to go but she knows she will never fit in like Ara. Ara is a natural hunter and fighter. Crescent sighed and went through the cat flap  
to hunt. Crescent spotted a vole nibbling at a nut. _Stupid vole._ Crescent easily dropped into a crouch and stalked the innocent creature. What she didn't notice was that her tail was waving in the air. The vole heard the sound and scurried  
into a bush. Ara would ha e caught that easily. _Today is just not my day._  
 _  
_

Walnut greeted her with a flick of his tail. Sighing, Crescent padded over to sit next to her blind but trusty brother. "Home is just not the same without Ara, is it?" asked Walnut quietly. Slowly. Crescent shook her pale ginger head. _Should we join? Ara joined. It can't be bad._ As  
if Walnut read her brain, he said, "Maybe we should join. You know, to see how it is." All Crescent could do is nod. Crescent meowed, "I 'll investigate."

Crescent padded to the forest following Ara's stale scent trail. Then, she could hear voices and see the sillohuetes of cats. Crescent brightened as she saw the sleek black figure of Ara with her blue eyes. She fitted in perfectly. Crescent watched her  
sister talking with other cats and sharing prey. _She does belong here!_ All Crescent felt like doing is to watch Ara and the clan. But she knew she is here for something else. Crescent padded towards Ara. "Er..Ara, can you tell me where Royalstar  
is?" Ara stared at Crescent in surprise. Then, Ara nodded and led her to a mossy cave. Crescent ignored the glares of the other cats. Crescent entered the den and saw the golden tom stretched out on the floor in a nest. "Can you show me around? I  
am deciding if I want to join," asked Crescent anxiously. The muscular tom nodded and led her out of the den.

Crescent followed the silent leader around the camp. The camp was crowded with cats of all colors. "This is Fairyclaw, my deputy," meowed Royalstar as he gestured to a lilac silver she cat with amazing purple eyes. "This is Lilytail, the medicine cat.  
She heals," said Royalstar now gesturing to a pretty light brown she cat. Crescent nodded to the two she cats that she has seen before. Royalstar continued, "This is the warriors den, and over there is the nursery. Right there is the apprentice's  
den and that is the elder's den." said Royalstar as he gestured to a bunch of dens. "This is Heartfire, Pickypaw, Palestripe, and Smallfur," meowed Royalstar as he pointed to a cluster of cats. _Nice names!_

 __

The sleek black she cat with green eyes dipped her head at Crescent. In reply, Crescent nodded. The pale gray tom just glared at Crescent. Crescent shivered at the thought that he might kill her.

 _This is safe!_

 __

 _Or is it?_

 __

 _Should I join?_

 __

 _I bet Walnut would!_

 __

"I will join with my brother, Walnut," said Crescent. The golden tom nodded, "Good, tell us your name." Crescent answered,"Crescent."

Crescent bounded home to get Walnut. Crescent hopped up and down and said, "We are joining. It is safe and fun!" Walnut nodded and carefully followed Crescent out the door. They got over there quickly and Royalstar winced when he saw Walnut's disastrous  
face. So did everybody else. Ara ran over and nuzzled Walnut with her nose. Royalstar came over and said, "I will make you apprentices of Kittyclan. Join me at the Cavetop. The three siblings followed Royalstar to the Cavetop. Royalstar then yowled,  
"Let all cats old enough to fight join me below the Cavetop for a clan meeting!" The cats all came over and looked expectantly at their golden leader. Royalstar looked across his clan and started to speak again, "As some of you already know, we have  
some newcomers. It is time to make them apprentices! Ara, step forward." Ara padded confidently up to Royalstar. " You are ready to become an apprentice, and is of six moons of age. It is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until  
you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starrypaw. Your mentor will be Fairyclaw. I hope Fairyclaw will pass down all she knows to you. Fairyclaw, you are more than ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training  
from myself and you have shown yourself to be determined and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Starrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Starrypaw." Fairyclaw touched noses with Starrypaw. The clan chanted, "Starrypaw! Starrypaw!  
Starrypaw!" over and over until Royalstar silenced them.

"Walnut, you have joined the clan and is of six moons old. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From  
this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yarrowpaw. Your mentor will be Fincloud. I hope Fincloud will pass down all he knows to you. Fincloud, you are ready to take on and apprentice. You have received outstanding training  
from Mudface, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be mentor to Yarrowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Yarrowpaw. Fincloud hesitantly touched noses with Yarrowpaw. A few quiet voices chanted for the blind apprentice.

Royalstar finally gestured to Crescent. "Crescent, you joined our clan and you are of six moons of age. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Flickerpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudpool.  
I hope Cloudpool will pass down all she knows on to you. Cloudpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Glimmerfur, and you have shown determination and loyalty. You will be the mentor to Flickerpaw, and  
I expect you to to pass down all you know to Flickerpaw." The clan chanted Flickerpaw's name over and over. Then, they chanted all of their names, but forgetting her brother's. _Forget it, just bask in the pride!_


	6. The Training Begins

Flickerpaw followed Cloudpool through the camp. "I want you to meet Lovepaw, Snailpaw, and Pickypaw. They will be your fellow den mates," explained Cloudpool. Flickerpaw looked around the den. It had hard gray walls and vines crowding the edges. Alone  
/the sides were nests made of moss and grass. _I guess I will need some serious adjusting.._ Cloudpool signaled her with a flick of her white and gray tail. Flickerpaw rushed to her and followed her to a large cave half covered in bright green  
/moss. Cloudpool began, "This is the elder's den. I would like you to meet Mudface. You will be pulling out his ticks one day." Flickerpaw scrunched her face at the cream tom. Cloudpool sighed, "Get use to him. Nobody likes pulling out ticks." Flickerpaw  
/nodded. "Come on, I will show you the other dens," meowed Cloudpool.

Silently, Flickerpaw followed her white and gray mentor into a large cave covered in brambles. Cloudpool then meowed, "This is the Warriors' den. To get in, you will have to climb that fallen oak over there, then climb through the hole in the brambles."  
/Flickerpaw guessed that Cloudpool had seen her nervous look because then she said, "It is hard work. I will show you it later. Now, I will show you our territory. Tomorrow, I will teach you how to hunt like a Kittyclan Warrior."

The two cats padded through the deep undergrowth until the reached a row of bushes. "This is the border to Thunderclan," explained Cloudpool. The row of bushes stank of the smell of what was Thunderclan. Flickerpaw followed Cloudpool to a mossy clearing.  
/Shadows rippled on the ground. "This is the Training Place," meowed Cloudpool. Flickerpaw asked, "So this is where I will train?" Cloudpool nodded gently. In response, Flickerpaw nodded back to her mentor. The two padded to a row of jagged rocks  
leading

/to the edge of a cliff. Flickerpaw watched as the sun slowly drowned behind the body of water. "This is Seaclan territory right over there," said Cloudpool as she gestured to the area where the water was swallowing up the sun. "Over there is Riverclan  
/territory, and over there is Windclan territory," said Cloudpool while pointing to a river surrounded in pines and then a moor. Flickerpaw nodded then asked, "How about Shadowclan?" Cloudpool looked confused and then answered, "Shadowclan is destroyed.  
/Forever and ever."

Flickerpaw stalked back into the apprentices den. All of the nests were full except for one nest that looked like new. _That ones mine!_ Flickerpaw sank into her nest and felt her siblings fur moving beside hers.

* * *

A paw prodded her on the side. Flickerpaw stirred and looked up to see her sister's face looking down at her. "Fairyclaw and Fincloud said we could all train together! Just the three of us!" Exclaimed Starrypaw. Flickerpaw got up on all fours and followed  
/her litter mates out of the cave. She saw Fincloud, Fairyclaw and Cloudpool at the entrance. Fairyclaw said, "You will learn how to hunt today. I know Starrypaw and Flickerpaw already know how, but there is always be room for improvement. I will  
review

/with Starrypaw and Flickerpaw while Cloudpool and Fincloud will work with Yarrowpaw." The two mentors flicked their tails in response. Fairyclaw looked around and led the cats into the forest.

They reached the Training Place. "Cloudpool, Fincloud and Yarrowpaw will train over there while we train here," said Fairyclaw while she pointed to a shadowed spot. They headed to that spot. "Okay now, let me see Starrypaw's hunting crouch first. After  
/her, Flickerpaw will go," said Fairyclaw. Starrypaw nodded to her mentor and dropped into the crouch Flickerpaw has seen a million times before. Fairyclaw smiled and nodded to Flickerpaw. Flickerpaw nodded back and dropped into a crouch. Fairyclaw  
/started speaking again, "Starrypaw, that was an excellent crouch. Just try to get lower and don't move that fast. Flickerpaw, that was good too. Now,try to step from the back of your paw to create a quieter approach. And also, don't breathe

through your mouth. It makes noise that you don't want. Try breathing through your nose." Starrypaw happily nodded while Flickerpaw tried to drop into a perfect crouch. While the two apprentices practiced, Fairyclaw went on, "This is the Default Mouse  
/and Vole Crouch. It is like second nature to every Warrior." Flickerpaw dropped into a crouch and breathed through her nose. She started on the back of her paws and crept forward. Fairyclaw smiled, "Yes! That is perfect...Both of you!"

"Now I will show you the Hunter's Low Pounce," stated Fairyclaw. Fairyclaw dropped into the Default Mouse and Vole Crouch and crept forward then... POUNCE! Fairyclaw unsheathed her claw and leaped forward barely above the ground and landed on all fours.  
/Flickerpaw saw that she landed in a low position with her tail low. Fairyclaw nodded to them and they both dropped into a Default Mouse and Vole Crouch and crept forward. Flickerpaw saw Starrypaw leap high up into the air and landed on all fours  
with

/legs stiff and her tail straight up. Flickerpaw smirked and crept forward. She leaped into the air, only two mouse lengths off and landed with her legs bent and her tail low. Fairyclaw then said, "Good job, both of you. Starrypaw, you should not  
have

/leaped so high. You also should have landed in a crouch to keep your balance. Now, Flickerpaw, that was quite amazing. You could practice a few more times while I work with your sister." Flickerpaw felt pride surge through her body. _I beat Starrypaw!_

* * *

 **Again, sorry for any mistakes! (I'm sure there are a few stupid mistakesout there.) I also used names for the moves. It seemed like a great idea. Sorry for not posting so often. I am pretty busy anyways. I am probably going to post like a year later. :3 ;D**


	7. Lilytails Journey

**This is a short chapter on Lilytail's journey to the Moon Meadow. That is like the Moonpool and the Moonstone. If you skipped the allegiances, Lilytail is a light brown she cat with yellow eyes. She is the medicine cat, and is also one of the first three Kittyclan cats.**

* * *

Lilytail left the camp and headed for the moon meadow. It was bright outside and it seemed like it will stay bright forever, but Lilytail knew that the sun is slowly sinking. The tall pines blocked out most of the blinding sun leaving Lilytail feeling  
/cool. The camp is probably full of sweating cats right now because of the open space and lack of trees. Lilytail padded under the trees, waiting to once again see the silver meadow full of short silver grass. Lilytail came across the row of jagged  
rocks

showing the border between her clan and the clan she wanted to be in, Windclan. Lilytail's favorite food is rabbit though the warriors rarely caught any. As much as she loved rabbits and Windclan, she knew she must be loyal to the clan she started.  
She

loved the chatter of the Warriors leaving for patrols, the mischievous kits, the grumpy Mudface, and most of all- Yarrowpaw. Every cat knew why Royalstar gave him that cruel name. Yarrow is a herb that makes cats sick. Lilytail knew that every Warrior  
/gets sick by looking at the innocent apprentice. Lilytail knew that Yarrowpaw tries so hard to be a Warrior, but Lilytail could tell that he was destined to be a medicine cat. Every cat knew blind cats can't become Warriors. Everybody except for Yarrowpaw.

As Lilytail nearded the end of Windclan territory, she saw the mud slowly transitioning into sand. Lilytail hated the way the sand felt on her paws. It was smoking hot and it got stuck to her skin. She couldn't imagine how Seaclan cats can cope with this.  
/She saw the tall oak that marked the corner of Seaclan territory and turned. Lilytail saw the rocky trail that led to the Moon Meadow. Lilytail saw the silvery outlines of the four other medicine cats, Marbleface, Trampleclaw, Whitetooth, and Dolphinswim.  
/She looked up at the sky and saw the half moon inching closer and closer to moon high. Lilytail broke into a run and saw her friend, Marbleface. Marbleface's white and gray swirled fur glowed under the silver moon. "How is your clan, Lilytail?" Asked  
/Marbleface as she blinked her blue and gray swirled eye, "I heard you were low on marigold last time." "We are doing great!" Answered Lilytail. "Good. Raingrass and Featherwing have white cough, but otherwise we are doing fine," said Marbleface. Lilytail  
exclaimed, "Whitecough? It is only new leaf!" Marbleface nodded and sighed.

The half moon was a whisker away from moon high as the five medicine cats laid around the short silvery patch of grass. Lilytail watched as the other medicine cats closed their eyes and then closed hers. She opened them to see the border between Windclan  
and Kittyclan. A chestnut tabby she cat padded into the clearing, her pelt covered in small twinkling stars. "Peachpaw!" Said Lilytail as she recognized Snailpaw and Pickypaw's litter mate. The small tabby padded up to Lilytail and said, "The three  
new apprentices, they hold so much potential." Lilytail smiled at the dead apprentice. "As much light as they hold, your clan will have to face death," continued Peachpaw. Lilytail's smile faded. " _Light glows from the kin of the shadows, though they seek no power, power they will have,"_ prophesied  
Peachpaw. "But what do you mean?" Asked Lilytail, slowly realizing the Starclan cat was gone.

* * *

 **Voila! One short chapter complete. What a cheesy paragraph. I never thought I would write something like this! For the thousandth time, sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Determined

Flickerpaw woke up to see dawn light filtering through the entrance of the cave. Cloudpool had promised to take her hunting today. After Fairyclaw's training, Flickerpaw is sure that she is ready. She was ready to catch her first prey today. Starrypaw  
said that Fairyclaw told her to remove ticks from grumpy old Mudface, while Yarrowpaw said that Fincloud told him that he was going to have more training. Flickerpaw quickly groomed herself and went out into the clearing. Cloudpool sat there patiently  
waiting for her. "Come on, I will take you hunting at the Bush Patch today." The two cats went out into the forest. "I heard Fairyclaw taught you the Default Mouse and Vole Crouch and the Hunter's Low Pounce last time," said her mentor.


End file.
